Colorful Colorless
by ShisaKomainu
Summary: It was always like this. Hard to distinguish reality from what pranced around in her head. /YuiAzu/ just a short little au fic to exercise my writing skills.


It was always like this. Hard to distinguish reality from what pranced around in her head. The white would whisper and snicker as her head followed something that was and wasn't there. It could be a butterfly or even sometimes the softest trace of snow drifting around the darkness the white said was her _home_.

She remembered a time when she could feel grass under her feet and sun beaming down on her face. Her only friend was a little black kitten that would scratch her when she hugged it, but the kitten never left her for being too _imaginitive. _

She was happy.

She was warm.

And she had her kitten.

It was all before the white came and took her away from her kitten.

Now all she knew was the buzz of artificial light and the sting of a needle twice a day, before a meager meal and _nap time_.

Oh how she loathed _nap time_.

The colors would fade to gray and shadows would sink into her very soul until she would slip into a fitfull dream only to wake up crying and screaming for something that wasn't there. She could feel what she used to know slipping away with the ever fading sense of reality she'd always known.

All she wanted was her kitten.

Her parents thought the kitten was bad for her. Corrupting her already _warped_ mind. It wasn't true.

It _never_ was.

The kitten never judged. The kitten never laughed. The kitten never left.

She was only allowed thirty minutes in the garden with the other colors.

Yellow was loud and spent a lot of time with Blue, who was always scared of something. Pink would have tea parties with her sometimes.

She liked those colors.

The other grays were confusing and even scary.

But what she looked forward to was waiting for her somewhere away from the colors.

Her kitten met her from time to time in the garden, behind a sanctuary of white roses.

Away from the ever watchful eyes of the white.

She remembered hugging the kitten.

It never scratched her or struggled to get away anymore.

She'd cry into it's soft black fur until the white would call and search.

_"I just want to go home. I don't like this place. I can't...I can't..."_

The soft sorrowful mewls of the kitten intwined with her sobbing until the noise of the whites calls came close and scared the kitten away.

One day the kitten never came.

She crawled into the sanctuary of thorns and waited, but it never came.

It was cold and dark. Just like her dreams.

She cried and cried until her voice had gone.

The white eventually found her hiding, and away went the roses.

Her only sanctuary from the dark was gone.

Her kitten hadn't come back.

The white kept her in her _home_ now. Saying she had lost her _privleges_ in the garden.

She could feel herself slowly fading into the darkness. Her red blending with gray slowly every day.

She heard the white talking about a new _patient_, but she no longer cared. She wasn't allowed to see the other colors anyway...

_"Hirasawa-san, you have a new roommate. Behave or you'll need another nap time."_

The door opened. In came the artificial light. But no longer did she care.

She stayed on the filthy mat, her once vibrant blue dress stained by tears and blood from her aching hands. The bruised bloodied appendages bound in badly stained bandages. Her frantic pounding on the door had only enraged the white, bringing more naptimes until she found it hard to even think.

She had even forgotten her own name.

All that remained of her former self was the sad smile permanently stretched across her pale bruised face.

She heard the door shut and soft crying replaced the silent screams in her mind.

Nothing roused her attention from the wall ahead of her, not even the soft touches on her face and hands.

_"Oh my god, Yui...Yui...Yui, please. I'm sorry. Just look at me. Please. Please tell me you remember..."_

Her dull brown eyes widened a fraction at the soft mewles.

She recognized that sound.

The soft touches.

Garnet filled her vision.

And a soft shaking pressure met her lips.

Her kitten.

It was her kitten.

She felt warmth surround her cold aching hands, the bandages shielding what surely would have been a soft touch.

_"Azusa...I missed you. I love you."_

_"I'm sorry, so so sorry. I love you too...So much. I'll never leave you again."_

Slowly. Her colors came back.

Revived with the sight of the small girl sitting infront of her.

Their fingers intwined forever within the bandages.


End file.
